


We're a Family

by Edward_or_Ford



Series: Unexpected AU [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edward_or_Ford/pseuds/Edward_or_Ford
Summary: Not a normal Christmas Day for the Pines family





	We're a Family

**Author's Note:**

> So here I go again with a new story. Been awhile, I know!
> 
> This one is once again set in my “Unexpected” AU. It’s a pretty direct sequel to the original story, taking place a little over two years after the end of the final chapter, and includes some flashbacks to events I had only alluded to previously. As such, it may be beneficial for you to have already read the previous story, but I don’t think it’s absolutely necessary. I think there should be enough detail in the narrative to let you know what’s going on if you’re new to my writing.
> 
> (This story also takes place at Christmas, and I was hoping to have it finished a couple of weeks ago so it would have been topical. No such luck, but oh well!)
> 
> Completely SFW story here, but with the obvious Pinecest implications.

**December 25, 2017  
Westfield, New Jersey**

Mabel Pines is roused from her sound sleep by music blaring out of the tinny speaker of her phone, a 90’s-pop rendition of “Jingle Bells” from the Sev’ral Timez Christmas album. She throws back her covers and bounds to her feet in the small bedroom, happy for once to be awakened. After a fast glance out the window to take in the cold but beautifully sunny morning, she does a quick stretch and she’s ready to go. Man, has she _ever_ been looking forward to today! Adult responsibilities be darned! Today’s a day when she should be allowed to be carefree, like every other “officially-an-adult-but-still-wants-to-be-a-kid” eighteen-year-old!

With no consideration to taking the time to change out of her mismatched sleeping attire of holiday pyjama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt, she quickly tip-toes her way across the hallway to the closed door of another bedroom and cracks it open. A thick mop of brown hair and an adorable little face sticks out from beneath the covers at the head of the toddler-sized bed. Oh good, Cassie’s still asleep! Mabel would hate to have missed any of Cassie’s experiences this morning. Getting to watch her two-year-old little Mini-me on Christmas morning is the best thing Mabel can think of!

But as excited as she is, Mabel knows someone else will be just as happy as she is to share in the moment. She has to drag dear “uncle” Dipper’s sorry old bum out of bed before she can wake up Cassie!

Grinning happily, Mabel carefully closes the door and then scurries towards the stairs down to the basement of the modest bungalow. She picks up speed as she rounds the corner at the front end of the hallway.

She bumps right into an attractive woman in her early forties, who is coming from the kitchen. “Oof!” Mabel grunts in surprise, perfectly in sync with a similar noise of impact from her mother. Then they both make a short laugh and apologize at the same time.

“Well, now that we’ve run into each other, good morning! And Merry Christmas, Pumpkin!” Mom says brightly.

“Aw! Merry Christmas, Mom!” Mabel cries back quietly, giving her mother a firm and fast hug. “But shush! I don’t want Cassie to wake up just yet, not until I go get Dipper up.”

Mom shrugs. “I was just on my way downstairs to get the turkey from the refrigerator down there. I’ll wake him up.” She waves Mabel to the kitchen. “Could you go ahead and break up some more bread crumbs for stuffing while I head down there? Thank you,” she says, already on the second step down the narrow staircase.

Mabel pauses a split second, very much wanting to go down and wake her twin brother herself. Then she dismisses it easily. “Gotcha, Momster!” she replies with a genuine smile, heading for the sink to wash her hands before attacking the dried bread.

* * *

 

Cassie finishes ripping colorful wrapping paper from a box that comes up past her waist, then pulls the box over, screeching with delight as she peers inside.

“Unca DIP-pah! Unca DIP-pah! _AAAAAAAAA!!!!!_ ” Cassie cries excitedly as she reaches in and pulls out a large pig-shaped neon-pink fuzzy toy.

Dipper laughs from his spot seated on the floor, at the feet of Mabel who is sitting on the couch recording the scene with her phone. He glances back quickly at Mabel, then returns his attention to the toddler. “That’s great, Cass! What’re you going to call him?”

“WAH-dle! WAH-dle!” shouts Cassie, squeezing the stuffed animal securely and spinning around in a circle with her arms full of porcine plush.

“Atta-girl!” Mabel calls out. She playfully kicks her brother. “Like mother, like daughter!” Dipper snorts back with amusement.

The twins’ father smiles and rolls his bespeckled eyes. “Oh great! We just finished finding a proper home for the last pig, now we’ve got _another_ one?” he moans sarcastically.

“Pay no attention to grumpy Grampy!” Mabel fires back, beckoning the girl to come over for a quick hug. “You’re gonna show your new pig to the _real_ Waddles next time we go out to visit him at the petting zoo, aren’t you?”

“YAH!” Cassie jumps up and down across the living room. “Wah-dle Wah-dle WAH-dlllllllle!” In her careless excitement, the oversized toy causes her to lose her balance. With a high-pitched cry of alarm, she starts to fall backwards.

The twins’ mother, with her usual parental instincts, has anticipated this and neatly catches Cassie before she hits the floor. “Whoops-a-daisy! Grandma’s got you!” Mom says cheerfully, sweeping the tot back to her feet and giving her a pat on the bottom as she sets off to continue running around. Then the woman casts a smirk at Mabel. “Like mother like daughter, indeed! You were always way too excited on Christmas morning, too!”

“It is _not_ possible to be too excited on Christmas morning!” Mabel replies haughtily.

“ _Definitely_ not possible!” pipes in a grinning Dipper, raising an open hand above his head with his palm facing behind him, which Mabel immediately slaps in a blind high-five. “Excitement today is required behavior, Mom,” Dipper proclaims.

“Oh, of course,” Mom acknowledges. “I suppose it wasn’t that long ago the two of you were tearing around like whirling dervishes when all of Santa’s presents showed up under the tree.” She turns to her husband with a smug look. “Surely it wasn’t _my_ fault they were always allowed to be so crazy on Christmas morning?”

“Are you kidding?” he retorts, his “dad bod” midsection shaking as he laughs. “You _loved_ letting them be off the leash for one day a year.” He glances over to his children. “I guess you guys are passing that little tradition on to the next generation.”

Dipper scratches his scalp as he smiles self-consciously. Mabel just wiggles in delight. “Yay to family traditions!” she cries with a quick pump of her fist.

The morning continues this way. Cassie has several gifts to open under the tree, mostly clothes and small toys. The twins’ parents open their inexpensive (but lavishly hand-decorated by Mabel) gifts from their children. They in turn give each of their children gift cards, which Mabel thanks them for but good-naturedly scolds them for their lack of imagination. Dad raises his hands and accepts this, while Mom says they don’t want to give either of their kids a bunch of stuff they don’t need. Ever the pragmatist, Dipper congratulates his “wise” parents while Mabel pouts comically. But then Mom excuses herself and emerges from the basement with a wrapped present for each of the twins. Everyone, including Cassie, laughs at Mabel’s delighted antics as she enthusiastically rips the paper from her unexpected gift.

As Cassie starts playing with some of the decorations on the tree, her grandmother pulls them out of the tot’s hands and places them back onto the branches, humming “Oh Christmas Tree”. Mabel picks up the tune and starts singing with her mother. Soon everyone is singing, including the men who are mumbling along, faking the lyrics they don’t know. More singing follows, a mix of hymns and modern holiday tunes.

Mabel’s smile is enormous as she picks up Cassie and bounces around while singing  “Holly Jolly Christmas” along with her family. Cassie is hugging her back and squealing right along with the melody. Dipper jumps up and joins them, and together they joyfully belt out the last lines of the song. Their Mom and Dad applaud while Cassie reaches out for Dipper. Mabel hands Cassie over, and as he squeezes the girl tightly Mabel hugs them both and makes a “Cassie sandwich”.

Then Mabel waves vigorously at her parents to get up and come join them. They chuckle and indulge her, embracing their children and their delighted granddaughter in a big group hug.

Relishing the moment, Mabel closes her eyes in satisfaction. Happy family times are perfect! It’s been _way_ too long since they’ve all been together like this. All of them have been so busy! For now, she’s determined to hang on to this moment for as long as she can.

Times like this are so much better than they were, almost three years ago …

* * *

 

_**March 13, 2015  
Piedmont, California** _

“ _So what is this all about?” Mom asked briskly._

_Mabel swallowed nervously as her mother sat down beside her husband on the sofa in the spacious living room. Mom was a bit stressed. So was Dad. Since they were all scheduled to be on a plane to the Caribbean early the next morning for their all-inclusive March break vacation, there was a lot to be done._

_But now there was something else that was about to be dropped on their plate. A pretty BIG something!_

_Mabel sat down in the love seat that faced the large sofa. Dipper sat beside her. Mabel glanced at her brother. He was putting on a brave face, but she could tell her fifteen-year-old twin was afraid. She obliquely wondered if she looked the same way._

“ _Dad? Mom?” Dipper began. “You’ve always said we should just get to the point, right? That we’re just wasting time otherwise?”_

_Their father looked back at Dipper. “Yes?” he replied warily._

“ _What’s going on?” Mom prompted, also looking concerned._

_Dipper turned his head to Mabel. His face was now struggling to mask his fear. He nodded curtly at his sister._

_Mabel nodded back and took a deep breath. Then she turned towards her parents, but was unable to look them in the eye._

“ _I’m pregnant,” she squeaked._

_There were two loud intakes of breath from their parents. Mabel finally glanced at their faces, and she could tell they were shocked and upset. Of course they were! And there was more! Now she was truly terrified, and instinctively she reached out and sought out Dipper’s hand._

_Dipper grasped her palm immediately and squeezed. He also drew a deep breath._

“ _And I’m the father,” she heard him utter, his voice shaking._

_She braced herself for the onslaught._

* * *

 

 

Mabel pushes the memory away. Now is not the time for stuff like that! Now’s the time for Christmas cheer!

Mom extricates herself from the big family hugfest to put the turkey into the oven. Then she announces to her husband that because she and Mabel have been preparing their big dinner since before either of the men got up, she feels that it’s only fair if he and their son prepare brunch for the family. Mabel wholeheartedly agrees. Following a brief faux objection, Dipper laughs and heads for the kitchen, his father following with a resigned sigh and a lopsided smile. The “girls” of the house start to clean up the carnage left over from gift opening, Mabel coaching Cassie on how everything needs to be tidied up. Soon the living room is clean and the table is filled with pancakes, sausage, and french toast. Everyone gets a kick out of watching Cassie play with her food as the whole family enjoys their meal.

The Pines family may have roots in New Jersey on Dad’s side, but there are no remaining relatives on the East coast to share the holidays with. And of course it’s impossible to open their home up to anyone else, given the very awkward “family secret” of Cassie’s paternity that might be exposed. As a result, they have no one to invite over to share their time with. In their busy everyday lives, the family’s isolation is easy to overlook, but on a day like Christmas it becomes more obvious. After finishing eating and tidying up, things noticeably quiet down.

As Mom finishes putting dishes away, brunch is settling in everyone’s stomachs, and it’s time to relax. Cassie is playing on her own, her attention alternating between a wooden animal puzzle and the big box that squishy Waddles came in. The twins share the couch, Mabel picking up her yarn and knitting needles to make another sweater for her little girl, while Dipper pulls out his phone.

Dad has plans to watch basketball all afternoon and switches on the television to the pregame show for the Sixers and Knicks. Mom asks if he really needs to have that on now? Dad suggests that maybe he can do without it for now, on the proviso he not get any complaints when he watches his beloved Warriors play the Cavs later that afternoon. Mom shakes her head and agrees.

After the television winks off, Dad looks at Dipper, who is engrossed with his phone. “What’re you reading there?” he asks his son.

Dipper glances up briefly. “Nothing important, I guess. Just a blog I follow, by this paranormal investigator who lives out west.”

“That BS again?” says Dad with an amused snort. “I thought you’d moved past that nonsense.”

“Oh yeah,” retorts Dipper, staring down his father with a grin. “I guess I should be concentrating on _important_ stuff, right? Like _basketball,_ I suppose?”

Dad chuckles at that. “Yeah well at least my interests are about something _real!_ ”

“Leave him alone, Dad,” chimes in Mabel with a giggle. “He’s got his weird conspiracies, you’ve got your dumb sports. As far as I can tell, you’re _both_ pretty much even in this ‘waste of time’ competition!”

“Fine, fine!” says Dad to Mabel, smiling and waving dismissively.

Mom walks in from the kitchen. “Mabel, when’s your next shift at the hobby store? Were you able to get tomorrow off?”

Mabel grimaces. “No, I wish!” she says with disappointment. “I have to be there when they open up. They say the morning after Christmas is usually a really busy shift.” She’s determined to not be a sourpuss about her job, so she forces an upbeat attitude. “But hopefully I’ll get to see all the cool things the customers are starting to work on. That’s the best part of my job, helping people do their bestest and craftiest!”

“Yes, I know,” her mother replies. “I’ll watch Cassie tomorrow, so it’s no problem. I’m happy you get to work in a place where there’s things that are kind of up your alley.”

“Yeah, I wish I could just keep all the stuff that are on the shelves for myself!” Mabel sighs dreamily. “You know me, the _master_ of arts and crafts! If only I’d-”

Mabel cuts herself off, not wanting to verbalize the end of that thought. She had just about said she wished she’d gone to art college. She knows that it should have been a perfectly feasible goal for her. If not for … Mabel glances at Cassie on the other side of the room, playing quietly. She loves Cassie so much, she’d never go back and change her mind. But still, she’d be lying if there weren’t a few regrets, as well. She tries to get back to positive thoughts as she looks fondly at her daughter.

Mom doesn’t press Mabel to continue, having sensed what caused Mabel’s sudden surge of melancholy. Dad, on the other hand, is oblivious. He turns back to Dipper. “I forgot to ask if you got your final grades for first semester.”

“You didn’t tell him, Dipper?” Mom says excitedly. “Go ahead!”

“Yeah, they were posted on Friday” Dipper replies, shrugging modestly. “I did pretty well, I guess.”

Mabel nudges her brother with her elbow, happy for the change of subject. “Pretty well? Dip, you said you received an email from NJIT that you got the highest average in your entire program this term!”

Dipper nods bashfully. “Really?” says Dad, raising an eyebrow. “Well, then! Congratulations, that’s an excellent accomplishment!” He leans forward in his recliner to reach over and grip his son’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, son. Good work!”

“Thanks, Dad!” replies Dipper, a grateful expression spreading on his face. “I worked pretty hard this semester.”

Dad nods. “I know you did. You’ve developed a really good work ethic these past few years.” He leans back into his chair again. “You would have done so well at MIT.”

Dipper’s smile doesn’t waver, but his eyes fall to the floor. “Yeah, probably.” he says.

Mabel instantly feels for her twin. Darn it, why does Dad always have to make those little digs? The New Jersey Institute of Technology might not have the same level of prestige as that uppity place in Massachusetts, but she knows his college isn’t exactly chopped liver. She’s seen the projects Dipper has been working on, and although she doesn’t understand engineering, she knows he’s doing amazing stuff!

But before Mabel can say anything to that effect, her mother has chimed in. “So what about next semester, Dipper? What do your classes look like for January?”

“Okay, I think,” Dipper says. “There’s an introduction to biotech course that sounds really interesting, and everything I’ve learned up until now has been good. There’s just …” He makes a frustrated noise. “The only thing is the schedule! They’ve got me down for three _evening_ classes. That means three days a week, it’ll be really late before I can get home.”

Mom sighs. “Oh, Dipper, I’m sorry. That sounds awful, you’re going to be on the train at all hours of the night.” She shakes her head. “You really should have taken one of the rooms in residence on campus. You would have been walking distance to all your classes.”

“Mom, we already talked about this,” Dipper moans. “It’s too expensive! My scholarship doesn’t pay for room and board. I can’t afford it, and you can’t afford to pay it for me.”

“We’d have found the money somehow, we tried to tell you that,” Mom scolds gently.

“Even so, it’s not _that_ bad. If I catch the trains right, it’s only a little over an hour.” Dipper shakes his head. “I’ll be fine, even if it sucks next term.”

Dad looks intently at Dipper. “Of course, you had the opportunity to accept a _full_ scholarship to MIT, _including_ residence. Living on campus would have been no problem there.”

This time Dipper doesn’t look away, and he stares back at his father. He says nothing, but the temperature in the room seems to drop several degrees. No ones says anything for several seconds.

Mabel is about to try breaking up the tension with a funny comment. But Cassie stands up and looks around, distracting Mabel. Cassie looks tired, and she’s late to go down for her nap. She also seems to sense the unease in the room. Looking for someplace safe, she makes a tiny whining noise and toddles over to the nearest comforting set of arms, which happen to belong to her uncle. Dipper picks her up and holds her, giving pats on the back and letting her relax against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder. Everyone watches in silence as Dipper whispers soothing noises to the girl, lulling her quickly into sleep.

“She’s had a really big morning,” Mabel says to no one in particular, forcing a smile on her face as she watches her daughter snooze peacefully in Dipper’s arms. “All those new toys and stuff to play with, it was bound to tucker her out. I’ll bet-”

“Pumpkin … that’s enough,” Dad says with quiet authority. “I’m sorry, but please don’t change the subject. I don’t think it’s healthy to avoid what’s on everyone’s mind here. I didn’t want this to come up today, but …” he crosses his arms with deliberation,“ ...here we are! We need to address this whole issue of Dipper’s education.”

Dipper stiffens. “What’s the problem, Dad? You just finished telling me you were proud of me. I’m at the top of my class, but now that’s not good enough?”

“I _am_ proud of you, Dipper!” responds Dad. “Clearly, you’ve done extremely well this term. And NJIT is a fine school, no doubt.” He straightens up and gestures emphatically. “But I think it’s time for you to admit that you are holding yourself back! You were granted a full scholarship to the _Massachusetts Institute of Technology!_ You always dreamed of going there! It’s the best technical school in the country! And clearly you would have been brilliant there! You must realize how many more doors would be open to you if you’re an MIT alumnus, how many more lucrative and exciting opportunities might present themselves!”

“I get that,” Dipper replies, his voice measured. With Cassie’s ear right beside his mouth, he can’t get too loud. “But it doesn’t matter, Dad. Boston is just too far away! I thought you understood that when I turned down their offer.” He embraces the girl a bit tighter. “I don’t want to be so far away from Cassie. Going back and forth to school in Newark allows me to see her every day. She’s really important to me, you _know_ that!” He gives the side of her head a gentle kiss. “NJIT _is_ a good school. And I’m _fine_ with going there.”

Dad exhales heavily. “It’s just a waste of your full potential!” he mutters with exasperation.

“Now, Honey!” Mom says, lightly admonishing her husband. “Think about how Dipper must feel. There’s nothing wrong with his university. And he can’t be expected to just up and leave his … _niece_ …” she clears her throat quickly, “all at once and not be upset by it.” She gives Dipper and the sleeping child a fond look. “Going to a school near home and commuting to the city every day this year is a good first step for you. Maybe next year, you’ll be more comfortable and you’ll live on campus. Or at least in the city where you’re closer to your classes. You’d be able to come home on the weekends!”

Dipper refrains from saying anything, he just continues to slowly rub Cassie’s back as she sleeps.

“I think that’s a good idea!” proclaims Mabel suddenly.

Dipper casts a strange look her way as she puts down her knitting. Seeing that Dipper is under a lot of pressure from their parents, Mabel has decided to do something about it. She needs to get everyone off of this subject, and she has experience with the fact that sometimes she just has to agree with some of what her parents are saying to make them happy. Or just tell them what they want to hear so they at least leave her alone for awhile. No, it’s not the healthiest way to deal with conflict, but … this is Christmas, man! All this talk about Dipper leaving home can wait for a _different_ day!

“Maybe Mom and Dad have a point, and you should start thinking about when it’s time to bein’ all foot loose and fancy free!” As she says this she turns to face her brother, away from her parents. She tries desperately to communicate to Dipper with her face that she’s not serious about the subject. Dipper nods subtly, telling her he understands. “It’s not like anyone’s moving out tomorrow, or anything. I know it’s weird for me, of all people, but we could stand to talk about it sometime!”

To Mabel’s silent dismay, the attempt to diffuse the conversation fails. “You know, it isn’t just Dipper, Pumpkin,” says Mom. “A day will come that _you_ won’t be living here, either.”

A deer in the headlights has nothing on how Mabel feels now. She’s just put herself in the high beams. “Oh wow. Yeah!” she mumbles.

“It’s not that we don’t adore Cassie, or love having both of you here,” Mom reassures her.  “You’ll be here as long as necessary. But someday you won’t be needing us anymore.”

“I haven’t, you know … really thought that far ahead.” She nonchalantly reaches over to Dipper and motions for the sleeping tot with her hands out. Dipper carefully passes her over to Mabel. “I mean … there’s been Cassie, and high school … and now work … it’s just been so _busy_ …” she laments, shifting Cassie into a comfortable position on her shoulder.

“Well,” says Dad, “it seems to me that you won’t be moving out anytime soon.” There’s a long pause, then he continues. “Certainly not until you’ve found yourself some support. You know …” he raises his eyebrows, “support of a … _significant other_ kind!”

Mabel flushes in embarrassment. “ _Daa-ad!_ ” she groans.

“Oh goodness, Honey, stop being awful!” scolds Mom with a grin as she swats her husband lightly.

“Hey, this is a real issue!” Dad says. “She has a small child. She’s going to have a tough time finding the right fellow. Sure, there’s no hurry, but … why not start looking now? What’s the harm?” He looks at Mabel directly. “Aren’t there any nice young men around your workplace? You ever talk to any of them?”

Oh god, Mabel doesn’t think she’s had a more awkward conversation with her father in a long time. Aren’t Dads supposed to, you know, _discourage_ their daughters from seeking out men? Then again, most fathers don’t have daughters who have been … _biblical_ … with their sibling, either. Her gaze shifts involuntarily to her brother.

Dipper is already defending Mabel. “C’mon, Dad!” he says with a forced chuckle. “Isn’t it kind of old-fashioned to be pushing Mabel into finding herself a …” he pantomimes air quotes with his fingers, “... _good man_ in her life?”

Dad appraises Mabel and her daughter on the sofa. “I’ve never been ashamed of being the old-fashioned type,” Dad responds. “I’m not telling her to go out and marry the first guy who looks at her, for pete’s sake! She should know she’s found the right man, and being a single mother that could take a lot of time. But I see nothing wrong with wanting to see that my little girl is going to be well taken care of. She just has to be open to the possibility.”

Then the man’s gaze shifts back to Dipper. “And that goes for _you_ , as well, son. Sure, you’re in an engineering program, which is still dominated by men. But there must be _some_ young ladies that you’ve met in school? You’ve mentioned several new friends. Why have I never heard about any girls?”

Dipper is stone faced, but Mabel swears she can see a thin film of sweat about to burst onto his forehead. “There are only a few women in my classes, Dad,” he manages to reply. “I haven’t really talked to any of them.”

“Well, don’t wait forever! Any girl would be lucky to grab you!” says Dad with a small laugh. “I’m sorry for being on you about MIT. You’re still going to earn a fine degree, and have a very good career. You’ve got a great future ahead of you! Don’t you think you should be looking for someone to share that future with?” He waves back and forth at the twins. “ _Both_ of you should be thinking about this!”

There are many things that Mabel would say to that, if she could. But it’s impossible. And nothing that she _can_ say is coming to mind, with the way her heart is pounding from stress. The room is unbearably silent. Mabel can’t stop herself from looking to Dipper for support, and finds he is staring right back at her, looking as uncomfortable as she probably does.

“I see.” Their mother’s voice is cold.

Mabel’s heart leaps into her throat. Mom hasn’t said anything for some time. She’s just been watching and listening!

Dad looks at his wife, confused. “What?”

“ _Look_ at them!” she says curtly. “They have _no_ intention of looking for relationships, and they never have.” She takes a deep breath. “They said that everything that happened in California was over. That they weren’t interested in being … _together_ … anymore.” She fixes the twins with a withering stare, her voice sharp. “But that’s not true at all, is it?” she demands, daring her children to deny the accusation.

Dipper struggles to recover. “Mom, we … we haven’t … it’s not-”

“No, Dip,” interrupts Mabel softly. He looks wide-eyed at her, but with a glance she lets him know that the jig is up.

After a fearful nod of understanding from Dipper, Mabel turns to their stern-faced parents. Cassie now feels ten times heavier on her shoulder. She swallows down the huge lump in her throat, and confesses the obvious truth.

“Dip & I … we’re still in love.”

* * *

 

“ _What … WHAT did you say?” stammered the twins’ stunned mother._

“ _You’re PREGNANT?” demanded their father to Mabel, then he wheeled on Dipper. “You … YOU got her PREGNANT?”_

_Mabel offered the only defense she could. “We love each other,” she whimpered._

_Mom looked to be in deep shock, making noises of incomprehensible hysterics. Dad was on his feet, his face wild. “You’re NOT serious! You CAN’T be god damned serious! PLEASE tell me this is a joke!!”_

_Dipper was just as scared as Mabel by the furious response. Speechless, the twins were rooted in place, unable to respond in any way._

“ _Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” chanted Mom, her voice squeaky and her face buried in her hands._

_Dad was apoplectic, completely losing his composure as he stormed around the room. “What the HELL were you … how did … JESUS you two! WHY???”_

_Getting no response from two terrified young teens, he stalked over and loomed menacingly over them. “I asked you a question, and so help me god, you will answer me! WHY? How did this happen?” He focused on Dipper, an ugly snarl forming. “If you did ANYTHING to force this on Mabel, I’ll-”_

“ _No, Dad!” Mabel cried as Dipper shrank back in fear. “It was BOTH of us! We …” Mabel had no other explanation, only the one she’d already offered. “We LOVE each other!”_

“ _LOVE?” yelled Dad in astonishment. “You CAN’T god damned LOVE each other! You’re brother and sister!” He cut off Dipper with a vicious glare before the boy could respond. “And you’re only FIFTEEN! You don’t know what love even IS! Guess what, love isn’t FUC-” He stopped himself short, flinching violently. “Love isn’t having SEX with your sister!”_

_Mom began to cry loudly, distracting her husband from his verbal attack on their children. He sat and held her, both of them unprepared and angry, and trying to gather themselves. The twins cowered on the love seat in silence while they waited._

_After the shock began to fade, Mom was beginning to get her sobbing under control. “Are you … are you absolutely sure … you’re pregnant?” she asked Mabel shakily. “How do … you know?”_

“ _I … bought a test. It’s upstairs,” Mabel responded meekly. “And I … I kinda feel all the ways you’re supposed to feel when you’re pregnant.”_

_Her mother inhaled a stuttering breath. “And you’re SURE that … that Dipper is … he’s the …”_

“ _Yes!” Mabel’s reply was almost indignant, as she was a bit insulted that her mother would think she had more than one sexual partner. It took her a second to realize that her mother might actually have preferred to think that she had slept around with other boys, at least in this case. She withdrew beside Dipper even further, watching her mother’s disappointed face._

_Dad made like he was going to begin berating the twins again. “No, that’s enough!” Mom interjected firmly. “We have to stop this right now!”_

“ _We can’t just DROP this!” Dad exclaimed, incredulous._

“ _Of course we can’t! But nothing good can come of any of this until you and I have a chance to calm down and talk about it, first. We’re done for tonight!” She sighed. “And clearly we’re not going anywhere in the morning.”_

“ _Christ!” Dad groaned, remembering the vacation plans, and immediately agreeing that the holiday could not happen anymore. “That’s just great! Did we buy cancellation insurance?”_

“ _I don’t CARE about that right now!” Mom grumbled back, irritated. “Let’s … let’s just go upstairs!” She frowned at Mabel. “You will go up to your room and stay there! And YOU,” she addressed Dipper sternly, “will sleep in the guest room down here!” She rose to her feet and pointed the way for her daughter. “Get going NOW!” Mabel bowed her head and started reluctantly for the stairs, her parents following closely behind._

_Dipper needed to try to protect and comfort Mabel. “How is that fair?” he argued. “You both get to talk and everything … get support from each other. Mabel’s all alone! She only told ME less than two hours ago! She … we need to be able to talk to someone, too!”_

_Dad whipped around at the base of the stairs, clearly still agitated. “You listen to me!” he growled. “Apparently you two have already had PLENTY of time together, and doing a lot more than just TALK!” He turned his back to Dipper and continued up the stairs, giving Mabel no choice but to go up ahead of him. “One thing you’d better believe is that … THIS … is over!” he shouts. “The two of you will stop this! I WON’T let this continue!”_

* * *

 

“I don’t believe this,” grumbles Dad with disgust.

For a moment there’s complete silence, interrupted only by Cassie’s light snoring. Mabel desperately searches for anything approaching sympathy from her mother or father. Dipper can’t meet the intense gaze of either of their parents.

“You both said over a _year_ ago that you were over this!” Dad continues, his voice rising. “You _assured_ us! This sick infatuation was _done!_ And now you’re telling us it’s _not?_ ”

“Dad, please!” cries Mabel. “Just listen for a min-”

“Listen to why you’ve been _lying_ to us?” shoots back her father, growing incensed.

Dipper pulls himself together. “Could we please just stop for a second?” he interrupts. “We need to put Cassie down to bed in her room.” He gently touches Mabel’s arm. “C’mon.”

Mabel sniffs and nods in agreement. The twins avoid looking at Mom or Dad as Dipper helps Mabel to her feet under Cassie’s weight. They make their way down the hallway to the toddler’s bedroom, and Mabel lays the girl down carefully. Although Cassie shifts and moans, she immediately relaxes as Mabel pulls up her blanket and returns to a sound sleep.

“I’m sorry Dip,” Mabel whispers shakily.

Dipper hugs her. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” he murmurs back, kissing her head. “I love you. That’s what matters, right?”

Mabel nods and wipes her eyes against her brother’s shirt. “I love you too.”

As they nervously return to the living room, their parents quickly abort a hushed conversation. Mom has a firm look of judgement on her face. Dad seems to be back in control of his emotions, but looks decidedly unhappy. His eyes narrow even further as he sees the twins holding one another’s hands. Mabel draws a breath and pulls Dipper to the couch.

“So …” Mabel begins, interpreting her parents’ lack of comment as permission to explain, “... me and Dipper … we _wanted_ to try to move on from each other. We really did!” She glances with uncertainty at Dipper, and he nods reassuringly. “When we moved here, we were still hanging on to everything we were feeling for each other. And you knew that. But we stayed away from each other like you told us to, even though it was really hard.

“And then we got so _busy_ after Cassie was born! I’d come straight home after school every day to look after her. Dipper had all his tutoring students. And we had all our homework! For five days a week we barely saw each other. And even on weekends or during the summer, anything we did that wasn’t work was with Cassie. We were just overwhelmed, we never had time for each other anymore, to even _think_ of each other as a couple anymore. When you talked to us about our feelings last year, about if we had moved on … I thought we _had!_ It was the truth!

“But then Dipper got that letter about the scholarship to MIT. And …  I couldn’t stand it! I was sure he’d take the offer and he’d be gone! I expected to miss him a lot … but I didn’t know how much it would _hurt_ to face that! It was devastating!” Mabel paused to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

“We were both working so hard, just keeping our heads above water, I think … I guess I _wasn’t_ thinking. But when I was faced with it, I just _knew_ …” she turns to Dipper again, “... that everything he meant to me hadn’t gone away. I still loved him, more than _ever!_ ”

Both parents sit stoically, waiting for their son’s explanation.

Dipper clears his throat. “I’ve always tried to be what you’ve wanted me to be,” he says, sounding reluctant. “When we moved here, I really applied myself. I wanted to prove to you …” he squeezes Mabel’s hand, “... to _all_ of you … that I would do everything possible to make the best of what happened to us. I’d earn money. I’d get good grades in school. I’d help out at home … and be a good _uncle_ for Cassie. I’d do _everything_ right!

“Last winter was when we were getting ready to put in college applications. I felt really bad for Mabel, that she was going give up any hope of going to college and would be starting work full time instead. You were counting on me. And I vowed to put my education first, so I applied to every big name school because it was … the _right thing to do!_

“When the package from MIT arrived, you were both so excited. I knew I should have been excited, too, but I _wasn’t!_ Mabel had been acting happy for me, trying to cheer me on, saying I’d do great at MIT. But I looked at her … and knew ...” he blinks back a tear as he gazes at Mabel, “... I knew I _couldn’t_ leave her. The tiny bits of Mabel that I’ve been able to hang on to over the past couple of years … I _need_ that! I can’t live without that!”

He tilts his head towards where the young girl was sleeping. “I told you the reason I turned down MIT was that I’d miss Cassie too much, and I wasn’t lying. I might keep the secret from everyone outside this house, but she’s my _daughter!_ I love her and I want to be near her, and that’s the truth!” He swallows hard and stares back at his twin again. “But she’s only half of it. Leaving Mabel would have been just as bad! With all we did for Cassie, it ended up just making everything I felt for Mabel even stronger. I _had_ to stay!”

Mom finally speaks up. “That’s precisely the problem!” she exclaims, frustrated. “The two of you are still reacting to these … _feelings_ you had! Reacting in ways that you can’t afford anymore! You were just _children_ when this happened, but you aren’t any longer!” She gestures to Dipper. “Think for a second about what you’re giving up for this. How you’re not moving on to finding someone you can actually share your life with!” Then she waves at Mabel. “And you _know_ Dipper can’t be the husband and father that you and Cassie need! It just isn’t _possible!_ ”

“Exactly!” grunts Dad in agreement, his arms folded tightly against his chest.

“You can’t _function_ this way, you can’t _exist_ this way!” Mom continues. “It doesn’t matter how painful it is, you _have_ to put this behind you! Like any other brother and sister, you need to … _grow up!_ Now that you’re adults, you need to face your problems _as_ adults!”

Mabel is weeping quietly in despair. She should have known that they wouldn’t understand! Dipper had always said as much. They will simply reject any possibility that the twins could remain in love, that they could always be there for each other. The only options, in their parents’ minds, are that the twins move on to find other relationships, or the twins simply move on alone. To their parents, Dipper and Mabel remaining so close emotionally was an impossible outcome.

Dipper slouches forward, his palm over his forehead. “You don’t get it, Mom and Dad,” he laments. “We _can’t_ just move past this.”

“You can’t be serious,” fumes Dad. “Of _course_ you can move past this! You just don’t _want_ to! But you don’t have a choice, you’re going to _have_ to.” His neck twitches, his agitation growing even as he keeps his tone quiet. “What you and Mabel did was _unnatural!_ It was _immoral!_ And it was _illegal!_ ”

Mabel tenses, trying to psychically will Dipper to resist being pedantic at this moment. She fails.

“Technically, it wouldn’t be illegal now,” Dipper mutters. “There’s no law against, you know … adult incest … in New Jersey.”

“That doesn’t mean _anyone_ would think it’s acceptable!” Dad snaps back, his voice dangerously low.

“That’s right,” agrees Mom. “Just because nobody could call the police on you, that doesn’t mean that even if you wanted to, you could ever be together!” She fidgets in irritation. “Imagine trying to live that way! You could never get to be serious. You could never be open. Don’t you ever want to be married? It can’t be with each other! _That’s_ certainly not legal!”

Now Mom is really wound up. “And you know what _else_ is never going to be legal, either? _Children!_ And you already _have_ one! How exactly does Cassie fit into any possible future you two might have together?”

* * *

 

_**March 14, 2015** _

_The twins were seated at their customary spots across from each other at the big dining room table. Exhausted from lack of enough rest and fighting a bout of nausea, Mabel wasn’t allowed to be in the same room as Dipper all morning until this meeting. The nervous teen couldn’t help noting the location for this conversation, directed by their parents, kept her and Dipper physically separated._

_Dad sat down at the table with the kids. His face was inscrutable, and he was avoiding looking directly at either of his children. Mom stood by the china cabinet, considering her words. The bags under their eyes provided evidence of their all-night private discussion._

“ _We’re VERY disappointed in you,” Mom finally said without preamble. “We’re not interested in how long this has been going on, and we will not be listening to any reason or justification you might have for why you have done this. What you did was wrong, and it will NOT happen ever again!”_

_The twins made no reply. It was clear that none was expected._

“ _But …” Mom continued with a deep sigh, “what’s done is done. Regardless of the mistakes you’ve made, we have to deal with what’s happened. Obviously, I’m talking about you,” she nodded soberly at Mabel, “being pregnant.”_

_Mabel was now very much alone under the microscope, feeling like her womb was an object that was isolated and under examination._

“ _Your father and I talked at length all night about what happens next.” She drummed her fingers on the surface of the cabinet, staring at her feet. “We have no idea what issues the fetus could have. From what little research we could do overnight, it seems there could be significant birth defects, or there might be nothing wrong at all. We don’t know.” She looked up at Mabel. “We also had to consider what this means to your future. How a pregnancy at your age could be devastating. For both of you,” she added, glancing sharply at Dipper, “if the truth were to come out about who the father is.”_

_She pulled out her chair at the table and sat down, pursing her lips and then interlacing her fingers in front of her. “We have always been of the opinion that life begins at conception. We haven’t changed our minds about this. But-” her voice broke for an instant, “in a situation like this, we understand how opinions sometimes need to be … flexible.”_

_After a long pause, Dad finally spoke. “What we’re saying is that as much as we dislike this, we think the best option for you is that you get an abortion,” he said to Mabel._

_Mabel looked up to her father, then back to the other end of the table to her mother. Both of them appeared to be looking for acknowledgement from her. She could tell that they thought they had just made a significant concession, and that Mabel should be thankful to them. It was clear that they believed Mabel would welcome the opportunity to end the pregnancy._

_Then she looked across the table to Dipper. He made a tiny, meaningful nod of his head, and she knew he would stand with her._

“ _I …” she swallowed hard, “... I don’t WANT to have an abortion,” she said, her voice squeaking._

_Her parents were obviously thrown for a loop by her response. They stared blankly at one another, unsure if they had heard Mabel correctly. Both of them then turned their attention to Dipper, who gravely nodded his solidarity with his sister. Mabel sat silently on her side of the table, timid but trying to appear determined. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, the twins’ parents were again unprepared to react to unexpected news from their children._

_Dad was flummoxed. “So … you want to have the baby?”_

“ _Yes,” replied Mabel, her gaze locked on the table._

_He absorbed this. “And what, exactly ... are you planning to TELL anyone? About who got you pregnant?”_

_Mabel lifted her eyes to Dipper, who was already looking at her, scared but supportive. “We don’t know,” said Dipper softly._

“ _Well I think that’s something you NEED to know!” Dad demanded, his attention see-sawing from one twin to the other. “If you have no idea what you’re doing, how can-”_

“ _Please, Dad!” exclaimed Mabel with sincerity. “I can’t do it! This isn’t the baby’s fault! I can’t k-” She took a shuddering breath as tears spontaneously leaked from her eyes, “I can’t KILL our baby!”_

_Mom sobbed and began crying, triggering Mabel to start as well. Mabel instinctively reached out for her mother, who rose and went to Mabel’s side in an instant and they hugged tightly. But the moment only lasted a few seconds. Mom pulled herself back away from Mabel’s grip, visibly struggling to control her emotions. “Keep it together, stay focused” she muttered under her breath as she stepped away. Mabel was hurt by the retreat, but she understood it. Her mother was fighting an internal war: sympathy for Mabel and her unborn baby on one hand, and despair for the baby’s conception and Mabel’s future on the other._

_Dad held his tongue for the moment, doing his best to not let the discussion descend into an emotional powderkeg._

_Soon his wife had composed herself again. She faced the twins from across the room, but her eyes were closed, her arms braced across her stomach. “Have you … thought at ALL about what will happen when the baby is born?” she asked tentatively. “Surely you must think that … that you can give the baby up for adoption?”_

_Mabel nods, again wordlessly receiving acknowledgment from her brother. “We talked about it a little, last night,” she said timidly. “But we’re … not sure.”_

_Dad exhaled hard, his annoyance bubbling up. “You’re not sure?” he repeated. “Mabel, of COURSE you’re going to go the adoption route! You need to think straight about this, and realize what you’re facing!” He leaned forward, elbows and closed fists on the table, closing in on his daughter. “You are in Grade 10! You’ll have two more years of high school after this baby arrives! How would you manage that if you’ve got a kid? And even if you did, how would you go to college? Or get a job? Or go travelling? Or ANYTHING else you might want to do? Keeping this baby will RUIN your life!”_

_Mabel sunk lower in her chair as her father continued. “This doesn’t even include the fact that this baby is a product of … incest! Can you imagine what it would be like if that gets out? That would harm this whole family even more!” Then he raised his chin. “And it could have health issues. Do you want that heartache? Do you want to put yourself through that? And think of the baby! What if you sentence it to a life of dealing with some awful birth defect?” He paused deliberately, letting his words sink in._

_The ramifications were swirling in Mabel’s mind. Darn it, was her father right? How terrible would her life get? Would it be her fault if keeping this baby hurts her family? If the baby has problems because of genetics, would that be fair to it? Might it wish it were never born?_

_Her father sat back a bit, giving Mabel some space. “I don’t think we can dismiss ANY of the options.” He reached out and placed his hand on Mabel’s arm. “Yes, there’s still adoption. And … perhaps it’s really painful to think about, but … as your mother just explained, we still think that termination is what’s best for you.”_

_This was all very overwhelming to Mabel, and her father’s persuasion was extremely effective. Her gut was churning with reluctance and regret, but perhaps she needed to acknowledge her father’s logic. She felt herself starting to nod her head in agreement when-_

“ _That’s not for you to decide, Dad,” Dipper firmly interjected._

_The man’s attention was diverted to his son, his demeanor instantly less gentle. “I beg your pardon?”_

_Dipper steeled himself. “You’re trying to manipulate her. You’re trying to make Mabel feel guilty for not wanting an abortion.” He flinched as his father’s stare intensified, but he didn’t back down. “It’s her choice! You can’t make that decision for her!” he declared in a louder voice._

“ _Is that so?” Dad replied coolly, “Let me tell you something. Parents make decisions all the time for their children. This is no different.” He leaned closer to Dipper. “The two of you are only fifteen years old, and you’re too young for adult decisions. And by getting your sister PREGNANT,” he emphasized forcefully, “I’d say you’ve both definitively proven that you’re not ready for adult decisions!”_

“ _Yes, we screwed up!” shot back Dipper desperately. “Yes, we were irresponsible! We should have used better protection!” His father started to respond, but Dipper kept going. “Or MAYBE we shouldn’t have been doing anything in the first place! All right!?” His breaths started coming closer together, nearly hyperventilating. “We’re SORRY!! Okay?!? We didn’t want this to happen!”_

_Dipper’s wide eyes found Mabel’s, holding them in determination and devotion. “But Mabel WILL be keeping this baby, if she wants to!” he declared firmly._

_Mabel shivered involuntarily from the intensity of Dipper’s defense of her. She couldn’t imagine being capable of loving him more!_

_But then the question that immediately came to Mabel’s mind was what their father would do next. The product of old fashioned values, he had raised his children to respect his experience and authority and to obey their parents’ directives. The children had likewise been granted reciprocal respect through age-appropriate freedoms as they grew up, so they were always satisfied to comply with their parents. As a result, the twins had never needed to test what serious punishment might arise. Mabel had absolutely no idea what their father might do to them now!_

_Their father rose slowly from his chair, glaring with intimidation at his son. “Are you DEFYING me?” he growled dangerously._

_Dipper managed to meet his father’s stare. He was plainly terrified of what could happen, but he didn’t waver._

“ _If you’re so set on making your own decisions, you think you’d like making ALL your decisions? Out there, all on your own?” Dad continued menacingly._

_Oh my god, thought Mabel in a panic. Could their father throw Dipper out of the house? And her as well?_

“ _Honey …” implored Mom uneasily, then was silenced by a severe scowl from her husband._

_Dipper was shaking noticeably. His voice was quivering with fear. But his words were strong. “I’m sorry, Dad, but I don’t care! Last night, before we told you about all this, we talked about what we should do. We even thought about running away, but we decided to tell you instead. So just know that if you don’t want us here, I’m ready! If Mabel wants to have our baby, I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure she can!!”_

_A minute went by as father and son engaged in a silent war of wills. Dad made multiple wordless twitches, feints that implicitly made the twins believe that he could push Dipper and Mabel out to survive on their own, unless his son would back down. But Dipper would not yield._

_And in the end, it was an empty threat. With a loud outburst of frustration, Dad turned and stalked out of the dining room. He may have been furious with his children for their actions and defiance, but was unable to abandon them._

_The teenagers and their mother gasped repeatedly, their breathing slowly returning to normal after the tense standoff. Dipper reached across to take Mabel’s hands at the table, an action their mother saw but could not forbid, at least not at that moment._

_Finally Mabel had collected herself a little bit. “Mom?” she asked uneasily. Her mother swiped at her eye with a finger, then nodded that she was listening. “Dipper and I came to you and Dad last night because we need you,” Mabel continued, pleading. “We don’t want to leave. We need your help to figure out what we can do. We want to talk about everything! Everything except …” she took a shuddering breath, “... everything except KILLING our baby! Can you please understand that?”_

_Mom couldn’t handle her own emotions any longer. Again she flew to Mabel and embraced her, despairing for her daughter. This time she didn’t pull back, and didn’t want to let go. “Oh, Mabel!” she cried as she and Mabel wept together. “I don’t know how to fix this!”_

“ _I’m sorry!” Mabel sobbed back, devastated but determined again that she would bring this little life growing within her safely into the world._

* * *

“How is that little girl going to grow up in this rosy future that you’ve obviously not thought through?” Mom demands, her rant continuing. “It’s obvious to anyone that Dipper loves her, and he treats her like a father would.”

“So what?” Mabel cries, defending her brother. “There’s nothing wrong with an uncle who loves his niece! He’s allowed to be affectionate, and Cassie deserves it!”

“But if you and Dipper want to somehow be together again, because of your feelings, what is that little girl going to think when she _sees_ you having … _feelings_ … for each other?” Dipper tries to interject, but Mom just keeps going at him instead. “I suppose you’re planning on having Cassie call you ‘Daddy’, right?” she accuses.

“ _NO!_ ” Dipper fires back immediately.

“Mom!” Mabel cries. “Nothing about the way Dipper and I feel about each other changes what we do with Cassie!”

“We’ve never _wanted_ Cassie to know!” insists Dipper, nodding at his sister in agreement. ‘We still don’t!”

“Yeah, we know that she can’t ever find out that Dipper’s her father, or that I feel _that way_ about him. It’s wouldn’t be fair to her.”

“She’s only ever going to know me as ‘Uncle Dip.’ That’s it!”

Mom is obviously unconvinced. “And if you continue the way you’re going, you can’t think you can hide those feelings from Cassie as she gets older. She’s going to see that her uncle and mother aren’t like other siblings.”

“Oh yeah?” fires back Mabel. “If that’s right, why didn’t _YOU_ see it until just now?” Mabel is suddenly emboldened, feeling like she can make her mother see _something_ her way. “Dipper and I have apparently been doing a pretty good job of hiding our feelings from you, until today! You had no idea until you started asking weird questions!”

“Plus you have the advantage of knowing what you already know,” Dipper adds. “Cassie doesn’t know _anything_ about what happened in California between Mabel and I, and she doesn’t know who her father is. She’ll have no reason to be suspicious.”

Mom ponders this, and Mabel knows her mother doesn’t want to admit that her kids have a point. “We’ve had a _lot_ of practice hiding our true feelings, Mom,” Mabel says gently. “We’re actually pretty good at it.”

For a moment Mabel sees her mother consider what she and Dipper have said. Could it be they’ve gotten through to her? Might she start to-

“ _Oh for_ _GOD’S sake!!_ ”

Mabel, Dipper, and even Mom jump at the sudden outburst. All heads jerk towards the twins’ father, the source of the angry exclamation. The man is obviously out of patience.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this! This is god damn _ridiculous!_ Are you actually listening to this?” he nearly shouts at his wife. “After everything that happened in Piedmont! What they did, and the baby! We pulled up stakes, gave up _everything!_ ” He spins towards his children, who are rocked back on their heels in fear.

“ _Why_ are having to deal with this again _now?!?_ ”

* * *

 

_**March 19, 2015** _

“ _We’re leaving Piedmont.”_

_Dipper had just entered the living room after being called by his mother. Mabel had barely sat down on the sofa herself when Dad had made his simple proclamation. “Huh?” she exclaimed._

“ _We’ll stay here until sometime in June, after you finish your school year,” Dad explained without much enthusiasm. “Then we’ll be moving East. To New Jersey.”_

_Mabel was dumbstruck. She had been kept in the dark the last few days after the big confession. The twins’ parents had kept a close eye on Dipper and Mabel, not allowing them to be alone in the same room together. For long stretches of time, Dipper was confined to his new sleeping quarters in the guest bedroom and Mabel in her own room, while their parents talked privately. They gave their children very little indication of what was up, though Mabel knew they obviously were making arrangements of some sort. But moving away? To New Jersey? She didn’t see that coming at all!_

_Dipper, on the other hand, seemed to almost be expecting the news. “Wow,” he muttered softly as he slowly lowered himself into the sofa. “You’re really gonna do this!”_

“ _We don’t have much choice,” replied Dad in a matter-of-fact manner. Mabel noticed that Dad seemed to be less angry than he was before. She was certain that he wasn’t happy, either, but it was as much as Mabel could expect, she supposed._

_Mom also seemed to have steadied herself in the intervening days. “When Mabel decided she’s going to carry the baby to term, we thought very hard about what that would mean,” she explained, looking at her daughter. “Have you thought about how you’re going to explain how you got pregnant?”_

_Mabel shrugged self-consciously. “Kind of, I guess … I just thought I’d say I had a boyfriend, and he dumped me when he found out I was, you know … preggers.”_

“ _Yes, but WHO, Mabel?” pressed Mom. “That only works if you can invent a biological father, someone nobody will question! Here in Piedmont, the name of the father is going to be everyone’s question. If you can’t identify this ‘boyfriend’ then people will naturally be curious, or suspicious. The truth could then come out.”_

“ _If there’s any question as to the identity of the father of the baby, then there’s a real chance someone will speculate about the two of you,” said Dad, cringing. “Particularly given how well you two have famously always … you know, “got along”.”_

“ _We think we’ve broken down every scenario,” said Mom, “and there’s no getting around it. You being pregnant wouldn’t just be embarrassing, Mabel. It could be dangerous! For BOTH of you!” she emphasized._

“ _For ALL of us,” corrected Dad. “We’d all have a lot to try to explain if rumours start flying.”_

“ _So the bottom line is we can’t stay here,” concluded Mom. “If we’re going to concoct a story of an unknown father of this baby, we have to do it somewhere else, and soon!”_

_Mabel let the implications sink in, trying to mentally counter the conclusions laid out by her parents. She couldn’t._

“ _Why New Jersey?” asked Dipper, ever the more analytical of the twins._

“ _The company has a branch office in Newark where I could do roughly the same job I have now,” replied Dad. “I went to my boss on Monday, spun a story about needing to move soon to the New York area because of a family issue. He got back to me today, and said yes.” He twitched, attempting to cover his frustration. “They’re cutting my salary because of this.”_

“ _I’m sure I can get my real estate brokerage license in New Jersey,” Mom suggested. “I can pick up my career, we’ll be all right.”_

“ _Maybe,” replied Dad, “but we can’t count on that. And housing there is about as expensive as the Bay area.” He glanced around the living room, already reminiscing. “Whatever place we find, it won’t be as nice as here.”_

_There was a brief pause as everyone thought of the memories they had of their Piedmont home._

“ _But until then,” continued Mom with reluctance, “we all have to act like nothing has changed. Other than your father’s coworkers, no one is to know that we are moving away. We need to leave as quietly as possible.”_

“ _What?” cried Mabel suddenly. “What about my friends? I’ve got tell them where I’m going!”_

“ _I’m sorry, Pumpkin. You can’t,” replied Mom sadly. Dad shook his head._

_Mabel’s voice got louder. “But I HAVE to tell the gang! I can’t just-”_

“ _They’re right, Mabel,” interrupted Dipper. She gaped at Dipper, who looked back at her with sympathy. “If we tell anybody we’re moving away, they’ll want to know why. And if we can’t answer, all the other questions will follow. Plus they might find out you’re pregnant anyways, if you stay in touch.”_

_Dad nodded. “Both of you have to finish your school year at Piedmont High, but you can’t mention to ANYONE about us planning to move away.”_

“ _You might want to start knitting a few bigger, baggier sweaters,” Mom suggested. “You’ll … probably be starting to show by June.”_

_All of these changes hammered at Mabel, coming from every member of her family. The impacts to her life seemed to just keep coming, unrelenting!_

“ _This next bit of information is mostly for you,” Dad said, addressing Dipper. “You need to know that I checked on my company benefits plan. I’m covered for my spouse and dependant children, but NOT grandchildren. We need medical insurance for the baby, not to mention all the clothes, diapers, furniture, and everything else that goes with raising a child.” Dipper gulped as he began to see where his Dad was going with this. “As this baby’s father, you have responsibilities. You need to help financially support your son or daughter. You will have to find a job, with every bit of that money going towards the baby’s expenses. And all the while I expect you to continue to get good grades. Do you understand?”_

“ _Yes, Dad,” Dipper replied without hesitation, though Mabel could tell he was a bit shellshocked._

_Mom gave Dipper a comforting hug, then went to kneel in front of her daughter, looking very compassionate. “I’m sorry, Mabel, but things aren’t going to be easy. I speak from experience when I tell you that THIS,” she put a gentle palm on Mabel’s abdomen, “is going to be uncomfortable, painful, and … just draining!” Mabel bit her lip and nodded. “The last month is the hardest,” her mother continued. “And … since your due date is around the end of September, you’ll be enduring that month while starting classes in a new school.”_

_At Mabel’s wide-eyed realization of this, Mom tilted her head meaningfully. “Oh yes! You still have to go to school, before AND after the baby comes! We’ll work out babysitting times, I’ll probably do all of it in the beginning at least. But you are NOT dropping out of school!”_

“ _I … I don’t want to drop out! I just … I didn’t THINK about school!” stammered Mabel._

“ _You didn’t think about a LOT of things,” muttered Dad under his breath, drawing a stern glare from his wife. He sighed and raised his hands in surrender. “You’re right, you’re right!” he conceded._

“ _We don’t want to be discouraging, just realistic,” Mom commented, wanting the twins to know that they were trying to make the best of the situation. Then she turned back to Mabel. “When you told us that you’re determined to have this baby, your father and I really weren’t prepared for that. We reacted badly, and we’re sorry. As Dipper correctly pointed out, it’s your body and your child, and it’s entirely your decision. We aren’t going to pressure you again to change your mind. But … you DO need to deal with all the ramifications of your choice. We ALL do!” she added, looking at Dipper. The twins nodded back, nervous but more secure in knowing where their parents stood._

_Mom straightened to her feet and went to her husband. They touched hands lightly, looked at one another and nodded with understanding, then turned back to their children._

“ _Before we talk about one final thing,” said Mom, “we just want you to really understand the enormity of what is about to happen to this family. Everything is about to change, and it’s going to be much harder than it could have been.”_

“ _We do understand,” said Dipper, looking genuinely contrite. He shifts in place uncomfortably. “You’re … sacrificing a lot for us … so … thank you.”_

_As overwhelmed as Mabel felt, she couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah, thank you, Mom and Dad,” she said, then glanced at her brother. “‘All of this is our fault, and we’re sorry.”_

_Dipper nodded. “Yeah. We’re really sorry!”_

_Dad’s face softened. “We accept your apology, and thank you. We want to … just move forward, and take life as it comes from now on.” He gave each of the twins a small smile. “We forgive you. You don’t have to apologize for what happened any more. As far as I’m concerned, we’re done with this. It’s over.” Mom also smiled in agreement._

_Mabel felt so good to hear those words, to know she’d been forgiven. She could tell Dipper felt the same way._

_But then Dad’s voice tightened once again. “We’re DONE with this. This is OVER,” he repeated ominously._

_As quickly as Mabel’s heart had begun to lift, it sank again. She saw precisely what was coming. And even though she already knew what he was going to say, it didn’t hurt any less._

“ _The final thing we need to talk about is about the two of you, and your relationship, Regardless of why you two seem to think you feel the way you do, what you’ve been doing is intolerable!” Their father was firm and unyielding. “You have to start living your lives as normal brother and sister again, from this moment forward. What you did was a mistake, and you will NOT let it happen again!”_

_Dipper tried to provide a meek explanation of his feelings for Mabel. “Dad, we-”_

“ _No!” interrupted Dad curtly. “This is not up for debate! There is NO future for any … unnatural relationships in this family! I expect you to put those feelings behind you and focus on the welfare of the baby.” He crossed his arms. “I may have flown off the handle on Friday night when you told us about all this. But there’s one thing I said that night, something that is still ABSOLUTELY true today. You will NOT be allowed to be together like that again!”_

“ _I’m in complete agreement, by the way,” added Mom succinctly, just in case the twins might have wanted to think that she was going to be easier on them._

_Dad took a step forward, looming over the seated twins. “This rule is non-negotiable! We want to be crystal clear about this! Everything else, like your responsibilities and chores surrounding housework, or school, or even the baby … we know stuff will happen. You’ll mess some things up. That’s normal, everyday teenage stuff, and we’ll deal with that. But NOT! THIS!” he emphasized, pointing his finger in turn at Mabel and Dipper as his voice rose in volume. “I promise you there will be EXTREMELY unpleasant consequences if this happens again! All this, all the plans we’ve now been forced to make, all the things that are going to have to change …” Dad was almost wild, panting from the conviction he was feeling, “... this is AS FAR AS I WILL GO! … I love you kids! And I forgive you, I REALLY do, but …”_

_He paused for a moment. His face fell as he realized something about himself._

“ _... but I honestly don’t know if I could ever forgive you again,” he finished sadly._

_There was total silence in the house. Dipper and Mabel had been good kids, and had never been on the receiving end of a threat anything like this before. They were given the “scared-straight” treatment, and it was very effective. Both of the twins were thoroughly intimidated._

“ _It’s the ONLY firm rule,” Dad said quietly. “Do we understand each other?”_

_The twins had no reply. Mabel suspected none was wanted._

“ _Good!”_

* * *

 

“There was _one_ rule that was not to be broken! _ONE!!_ ” Dad stands in front of the couch, yelling down at the twins. “Everything else, I could deal with! But _not_ this!”

“Honey, calm down!” implores his wife, grasping the front of his shirt..

“Why _should_ I?”

“Because we need to be fair! Whatever we think about what they did back then, I suppose it felt real to them.” She purses her lips and rolls her eyes. “I suppose it might _still_ feel real to them!”

“So you’re going to ju-”

“What I’m saying is we told them that their relationship was over, and we forbid them to be together. I don’t think we can expect them to control the way they _feel_. But what we _can_ expect is that they keep control of what they _DO!_ ”

Dad nods. “All right!” he acknowledges, and turns to face down the kids, doubt written all over his face.

Mom also turns, hopeful but worried. “You _have_ kept that promise, haven’t you?” she asks them, almost pleading. “I _might_ be able to understand if you still have feelings for each other. But please, _please_ tell me you haven’t _acted_ on them again?”

Oh jeez, thinks Mabel. She wonders what a person’s face looks like when they can’t answer a question with the truth, and they are unable to answer believably with a lie?

Mabel can’t turn her head to look at Dipper. But she actually hears him gulp.

A second is all it takes. Their parents know _everything_ now. It is now painfully apparent that “feelings” are not the only thing that the twins have shared together since Dipper turned down the MIT scholarship.

His suspicions now seemingly confirmed, Dad scoffs dismissively and turns away, stalking away to the other side of the living room. Mom is aghast, fearing the implication of the twins’ silence. “You … you’ve had se- … you’ve been _together_ again? Recently?” she stammers at her children.

Dipper hangs his head in defeat. Mabel looks pleadingly at her mother. “Mom … we’ve … it’s _only_ been a few times …” Her mother makes a high-pitched noise of disbelief, her face looking horrified. “ _We used protection!_ ” Mabel argues loudly.

“Oh yeah!” barks their father from the entrance to the kitchen. “I recall you were supposedly using protection three years ago, too!” he says with derision. “Look what happened then!”

“Dad, I’m sorry!” pleads Dipper. “I know that we screwed up before, but this time we …” But his father is already gone, waving a disdainful hand and marching back to the master bedroom. The sound of a door slam echos down the hall.

“I don’t believe this!” Mom is shaking her head, her mouth agape. ”How could you do this?”

The twins don’t try to answer. Mabel realizes in dismay that there is no correct answer.

“Do you fully realize the impact of what happened in Piedmont? Not just for you!” Mom is trembling with suppressed fury. “Do you know how much leaving the West coast damaged your father’s career? Do you know how deflating it has been for me to lose _my_ career in real estate? To know I’ve probably sacrificed any hope of starting over again here because I chose to help you raise your daughter?” Her eyes narrow and her lips tighten into a thin line. “Your father is right! After everything we sacrificed for you, _this_ is how we’re repaid? Lying! Sneaking around! Doing ... _depraved_ things! Risking getting pregnant _again!_ Betrayal of the _only_ rule we laid down!

“A rule that wouldn’t have even been _necessary_ if you both could just have been a _NORMAL_ brother and sister! _Like EVERYONE ELSE!_ ”

The last invective hurts the most. Mabel bursts into tears. This is terrible! She couldn’t possibly think of anything worse that could happen on Christmas Day!

But then she hears something, and she knows it did indeed just get worse! The sound is the whimper of a small and frightened child, awakened by the angry and loud voices of a family who had forgotten that their youngest member was sleeping just down the hall.

Cassie doesn’t know what’s going on, only that there are loud noises, every person she loves and relies on is shouting and crying, and nobody is happy. Her security shattered and her entire world upside-down, she does the only thing she is capable of. She starts to bawl.

* * *

 

_**June 27, 2015** _

_Mabel was crying. She couldn’t help it. She felt like she was losing her entire childhood._

_She rushed back to her room. Her empty room. Her furniture was already loaded on the moving truck, and the boxes with all the rest of her belongings were stacked by the door with everyone else’s. She looked around at the room that used to be so comforting to her, and now it made everything worse! She cried harder, her sobs reverberating off the bare walls and echoing loudly in her ears._

_Looking down, she cupped the bump around her belly button that had become more prominent the last month or so.. Why does she want to keep this baby so badly? Why did she let herself get pregnant? Why was she having sex with her brother? Why did she fall in love with him? Why was she even born in the first place?_

_Her mother slipped through the door and wordlessly went to Mabel, enveloping the teenager in a warm hug. Mabel clutched her mother desperately, sorrow pouring out of her. “I’m sorry, Mom!” she cried as tears ran down her face. “This is all my fault! I’m sorry!”_

“ _Shhhh,” whispers Mom into Mabel’s ear, stroking her long hair. “What’s done is done, Pumpkin. Nothing will change that, no matter how upset you get. What matters is making the best of our lives as we go forward. Don’t look back.” She kisses her daughter gently on her hair behind the ear. “Now that you’ve decided you’re going keep and raise the baby, we’re not going to have the TIME to look back!” she muttered with a forced smile._

“ _But …” Mabel whimpered, her chin buried over her mother’s shoulder, “... everything is so messed up because of me … How can you be so … FINE … with everything I’ve done?”_

“ _Oh Mabel! I’m NOT fine, trust me on that!” Mom sighs, hugging the girl tighter. “But I’m doing the best I can! And now, you have to do your best, as well! Your father and I, we are really counting on you and Dipper, so we can all pull through in our new surroundings.”_

_Mabel nodded, sniffing as she gathered herself. Mom pulled back and looked her daughter in the eye. “I love you, Mabel,” she said earnestly, “and your father loves you. And Dipper, too! Everything’s fine. We’re all going to stick together, and we’ll be okay!”_

* * *

Mabel leaps to her feet the instant she hears the beginning of Cassie’s desperate keening. Through her own tears, she rushes past her now-silent Mom to scoop up the toddler. Dipper is right behind them as Mabel clutches tightly to Cassie and flees to the girl’s bedroom.

For many minutes, Mabel can’t stop the torrent of sorrow erupting from within her. This is all so unfair! She’s known that their parents wouldn’t approve if they ever found out their kids were still in love, and couldn’t stop themselves from acting on that love. But she didn’t imagine it would have been this awful!

She loves Dipper! And he loves her! Why can’t it just be that simple? And why can’t she _ever_ imagine a time when it _will_ be that simple?

Eventually she starts to collect herself, whispering comforting words through her own cries to Cassie, who is still weeping hysterically. She feels Dipper’s strong arms around them both, holding them all close together. The tight embrace seems to be working, as Mabel feels some of Cassie’s panic being released along with her own. The girl’s cries fade to hiccuping sobs.

“What’s … wong … Mommy?” Cassie manages to ask pitifully.

Mabel kisses her daughter’s head. “Nothing,” she whispers. “Everything’s fine!” Mabel idly ponders why she can lie to Cassie so much easier than to her parents.

She feels Dipper drawing a deep breath. “Mabel, we need to talk about all this,” he murmurs gently. “Can we go for a walk?”

Nodding in agreement, Mabel presses her lips to Cassie’s temple again to apply another quick kiss. “Mommy and Uncle Dip need a little time, Little Miss!” she tells the tot in a shaky voice. “You gonna be okay to stay for a bit?”

Cassie doesn’t reply, but doesn’t start crying harder, either. She is solemn and unresisting as Dipper picks her up from Mabel’s arms and purposefully carries her back to the living room, Mabel following meekly behind.

Mom is sitting alone on the couch, fingertips to her temples. She looks up as Dipper approaches, and in a brief glance Mabel can tell her mother has been crying as well. But like her daughter, she’s in the process of pulling herself together. Mabel turns her eyes away again.

“Can you please watch Cassie for us, Mom?” Dipper asks formally. “Mabel and I need to go out for a while.”

“Of course I will,” she responds instantly, her voice cracking. “Where are … h- how long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know,” Dipper replies curtly, then he forces an upbeat tone as he turns to his little girl. “You’re going to play with Grandma for a little while, okay?”

Mom also puts on a happy face. “Oh yes! We’ll play with all your new toys! Would you like that?” Cassie nods glumly.

Dipper kisses Cassie again. “Everything’s fine, Cass! Mommy and Uncle Dip will be right back.” He sets his daughter down and pats her on the back. “Go play now, okay?” he encourages her.

Mabel can’t look at her mother as she and Dipper pull on their coats and boots. The twins leave the house and into the chilly afternoon without another word.

* * *

 

_**August 31, 2015  
Westfield, New Jersey** _

“ _Haaaaapy Biiiiirth-daaaay Toooooo Youuuuuuuu!!!” sang Mom happily, with Dad doing his best to sing along._

_Mom had baked and frosted a cake for the occasion, topped with “1” and “6” candles that were burning brightly. She set it down in front of the twins, who were seated at the table in the small dining alcove. Unpacked moving boxes were stacked against the wall, a constant reminder of the fact that the bungalow just didn’t have enough space for all the belongings they brought from California, and there hadn’t been time yet to do any downsizing._

_A very pregnant Mabel was beaming as she complemented her mother on how cute the cake looked. Dipper, sitting across the corner of the table beside his sister, teased his father on his singing voice. The man chuckled, telling his son to listen to his own voice sometime. Everyone was in an upbeat mood, a welcome relief from the chaos of getting ready for the start of classes in a new high school in only a week’s time._

_Mom noticed that hot wax was threatening to trickle down the cheap candles onto the cake. “All right, hurry up, you two!” she ordered with a laugh. “Blow out the candles, quick!”_

_Mabel grunted and struggled to her feet, her belly getting in the way as she leaned partly toward the cake. Dipper made sure she was steady, then got into position as well. “Ready?” he smiled._

“ _Ready!!” exclaimed Mabel._

_Together they leaned all the way forward and blew out one candle each. Dad applauded sarcastically, causing Mom to giggle. Still hovering over the cake, the twins turned to each other, grinning happily._

_Their faces were only an inch apart, looking directly into each other’s eyes. And in an instant their smiles were gone. Mabel’s heart jumped almost painfully, and Dipper’s breath was unsteady._

_They straightened up, still locked in an intense gaze, the electricity between them plain for anyone to see. For several seconds, no one said anything._

_Mabel turned to her parents. “Mom, Dad, please! It’s our birthday! Can we please just have one kiss? Just this once?”_

_A few seconds passed without an answer. Their parents looked at one another, unprepared for the sudden re-emergence of this uncomfortable part of their kids’ relationship._

_When she didn’t hear anyone saying she couldn’t, Mabel spun back to Dipper and pulled his head down to hers. Her lips pressed firmly against his as she moved her hands down around his back and hugged tightly. Dipper responded immediately, driven by instinct to push into the kiss heatedly, his arms wrapping securely around Mabel’s head and body._

_The fiery passion of the moment lasted only a second, followed by only immense relief and comfort. The twins relaxed into each other’s arms, sighing out loud with contentment, their mouths delivering gentle kisses of months-long suppressed affection and love to their soulmates._

_Mabel could have stayed there forever!_

“ _All right, that’s enough,” muttered their father gravely._

_Ripped back to reality, Dipper looked like he was in pain as he backed away from Mabel’s face. The twins reluctantly parted, Mabel not knowing where to look or what to do with her hands anymore. All she wanted to do was fall back into her brother’s embrace, back to where she felt like everything was the way it was supposed to be!_

_The cake was cut and served, but the household was quieter and far more awkward. The twins’ feelings were the obvious elephant in the room, but no one was willing to point it out._

_Finally, Mabel couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “It’s just … it’s just REALLY hard!” She put her fork down dejectedly._

“ _No one is saying it isn’t, Mabel,” replied Mom softly, her attention focused on her plate._

“ _So you can try to understand?” Mabel was trying to be meek and obedient to her parents’ rules, but needed to try to express herself. “To feel the way we feel, to always be near each other … and not be able to DO_ _anything about it?”_

“ _No, we DON’T understand,” said Dad firmly._

_Mabel sunk low into her chair, as low as her distended belly allowed. Dipper stared longingly at his sister, desperately wanting but not daring to go to her and comfort her._

_Finally Mom cleared her throat. “Look guys, your father and I were serious when we told you this must stop,” she said, pleading for compliance. “It’s just … so WRONG! You might have these feelings now, but eventually you’ll move past this! For your own good we have to stop you now, and someday you’ll be glad we did!”_

“ _What if we don’t, Mom?” Dipper sounded wounded. “What if you’re wrong, and we don’t move past this?”_

_The woman exhaled heavily. “Dipper … we CAN’T entertain this. Certainly not now, not with the baby coming just a few weeks from now!”_

_Dipper pounced when he saw an opening. “But you might, someday? If not now, if we still love each other, at some point you’ll at least consider changing your mind?”_

_Dad scowled. “Dipper …”_

“ _A year from now!” Dipper pleaded, trying to make a reasonable case while he still could. “I promise we won’t even mention anything about it for a whole year! Just say we can talk about it on our next birthday!” He focused on his mother. “Okay?”_

_Mom stared back at Dipper, and then at her daughter. Mabel mouthed “Please?” silently, imploring to her mother to not reject the request._

_After a long moment’s consideration, Mom turned to her husband. “A year,” she said simply. “We promise them nothing, other than that we will talk about it. Fair?”_

_Dad shot daggers with his eyes at his wife, but didn’t contradict her._

* * *

The sun is setting when the twins return to the house. As they open the door, the smell of roasted turkey and stuffing wafts over them. Mom is setting dishes on the table, and is relieved to see Dipper and Mabel come back.

Dad has come out and is in his chair with Cassie on his lap, reading his granddaughter a story. Cassie is happy again, and she squeals with glee when she sees her mother and uncle. Dad puts her down and watches the girl scamper over into Mabel’s arms. After the twins have removed their coats, he clears his throat. “What do you both say we … we all just have a nice Christmas dinner, all right?”

Mabel finally gives her father a timid look and nods. “I’d like that!” she says gratefully.

“Thanks, Dad,” adds Dipper softly, acknowledging his father’s olive branch.

For Cassie’s sake, the next few hours pass uneventfully. The twins and their parents tiptoe around the eggshells of their earlier discussion and mostly keep their focus on Cassie. The family eats a lovely meal, followed by watching a few classic Christmas cartoons on television.

By eight o’clock, Cassie is growing quite tired. She has never been a happy camper at bedtime, and tonight is no exception. Mabel had already given her a quick bath, and Dipper fights to get her into her warm sleeper. As the twins kneel beside her bed and perform a tag-team of storytelling, the girl finally stops battling her fatigue and falls into blissful sleep.

Dipper gently strokes Cassie’s back. “She’s beautiful!” he whispers, then turns to Mabel with a small smile. “Like her mother.”

Mabel’s finger brushes across her daughter’s forehead, lightly tracing the pattern of the Cassiopeia-shaped birthmark. “And her father,” Mabel replies, returning the tiny smile. Then she bites her lip. “I guess … we’d better do this!”

“Yeah,” Dipper nods reluctantly, pulling Cassie’s blanket up to her chin. Dipper straightens up and takes Mabel’s hand, giving her balance as she also rises to her feet. Their fingers intertwine, and Mabel looks up into Dipper’s eyes.

“I love you,” they murmur together. Their lips touch briefly.

Then the twins turn and make their way back to the living room. Their parents are still sitting in front of the television in their respective chairs, and they look up at the twins’ approach. Mom and Dad both silently note their children are still holding hands. Dipper self-consciously coughs, then leads his sister to the empty sofa. Their parents wait for the kids to start the conversation.

“Okay,” Dipper begins, “while we were out ... we decided we’re not going to lie to you anymore. It’s not fair to you, and getting caught was too hard for us, anyways. From now on, you’ll know everything.”

“We know that doesn’t mean a whole lot now,” Mabel adds. “I’m sure you don’t trust us anymore, and … I guess you don’t really have any reason to.” Mabel notes Dad’s small nod of agreement.

“Regardless,” Dipper continues, “it means that we don’t have the option of continuing to be together while telling you we’re not.” He shifts uncomfortably. “So Mabel and I have a choice. We either have to finally move on from each other, or we … we hold on to what we have and be open about it with you. And … and ...”

As Dipper struggles with how to articulate the next thought, Mabel gathers herself and says it for him. “And we _can’t_ move on from each other.” she confesses.

Dad slumps in his chair, and Mom’s eyes close as she exhales heavily. “We _really_ considered it, Mom!” Mabel cries. “We talked about everything you and Dad said. You’re right! Everything would be so much easier for us if we were … _normal_. But … we’re _not_ normal! I love Dipper! I’ve loved him for years, and I don’t know how I could ever put that genie back in its bottle!”

“Mabel isn’t just my sister, she hasn’t been just my sister for a long time,” Dipper says with earnestness, staring his father in the eye. “She’s my soulmate ... she’s my love, and … she’s the mother of my child!” He swipes at his eyes. “It’s not _possible_ for me to move on from that!”

The twins’ father looks like he wants to say something. Mabel doesn’t let him. “We _know_ you don’t like this. We know we defied your rules! We even get that nothing came of that promise you made for our seventeenth birthday. You didn’t reconsider back then because you’re _never_ going to be okay with it! We can’t expect that’s ever gonna change!”

“What we’re saying is w- … we don’t expect you to accept us,” Dipper says. “We don’t think you can do that any more than we can let each other go.” He feels Mabel squeeze his hand tighter in support.

“We won’t … we can’t wait for you to get so mad that you don’t want us here anymore.” Dipper continues, his voice heavy with emotion. “The best thing … for _everyone_ , is for us to …”

Dipper takes a deep breath,

“... is for us to _leave._ ”

Mom’s hands fly up to her mouth. “No-ooo!” she whispers.

Dad is taken aback. “Kids! You d- … you don’t have to just up and leave right this instant! You can-”

“We’re not,” Mabel interrupts, struggling to stay calm. “But we’re gonna start making plans. Tonight.”

Mom’s eyes widen. “Cassie!” she gasps. “You’re not going to …”

“Yeah, Mom,” confirms Dipper sadly. “We’ll be taking Cassie too.”

“You can’t- … you’re only eighteen … I mean surely …” Mom pleads, turning to her husband in near panic.

The man appears shocked, not expecting this news. “Maybe we … we can work this out,” he stammers. “I mean, you don’t have t-”

“Yeah, Dad, we do!” says Mabel desperately. “We _love_ each other! We _will_ be together, and be there for each other! Are you _ever_ going to be okay with that? If we stay here, will you let us _be_ in love?

He can’t answer. His tries to force himself to say he could live with that, but he can’t.

Mabel turns to her mother. “Will you?”

Mom’s mouth moves, but no words emerge. Finally, she also realizes that Mabel is right: she cannot condone her children’s relationship together. “Oh Mabel! … Dipper! … _Please_ …”

“If we stay, this will only get worse, Mom,” Mabel says weakly. “But if we leave, we can be who we are.”

Dipper looks at his father, forlorn and apologetic. “There just isn’t any other way,” he sighs.

Resignation envelops the room, as everyone accepts the truth. Their family is shattered. The twins will be leaving.

* * *

 

_**October 2, 2015** _

_Mabel was already exhausted. It had been less than a day since coming home from the hospital. But Sweet Sally, she was tired!_

_Cassie was being blessedly quiet at that moment, as Mabel tried to eat some breakfast. It was awkward, though. The only reason the healthy newborn infant was being quiet was because she was greedily suckling on one of Mabel’s breasts. Still, this was one of the first times since Cassie had burst out into the world that Mabel’s head was clear enough to think. Balancing a baby across her chest with one arm while eating with the other? Surely she could handle this!_

_Dipper and Mom sat eating at the table with Mabel and the baby. Mabel thought they looked about as tired as she felt._

_Dad strode in from down the hall, pulling on his jacket and getting set to leave for work. “You almost ready, Dipper?” he asked. “I can drop you off at school.”_

“ _Yeah okay,” replied Dipper, trying to stifle a yawn. He reached over to fondly squeeze Mabel’s fingers, and lightly stroked Cassie’s thin hair with his other hand. “I’ll be home as soon as I can, but it’ll probably be after dinner.”_

_Dad harrumphed and glanced meaningfully at his wife. She sighed, and then addressed the twins. “Kids, today marks the start of what’s going to pass for normal, from now on. I hope you’re ready, because right there,“ she nodded at the bundle in Mabel’s arm, “is the focus of everything you’re going to do for a long time.”_

“ _Last night, after you got home, Dip,” their Dad said soberly, “your mother and I let the two of you have a little moment together. Don’t get used to that.” He stared at Dipper’s hand, which still held onto Mabel’s. Dipper reluctantly let go. “As much as Cassie is your daughter, that doesn’t mean we’re any more willing to let you two be together.”_

“ _Besides,” added Mom, “you won’t have any time for each other anyways, if I’m right.” She exhales heavily, giving her children a look of pity. “Everything gets even harder now.”_

* * *

 

“Where will you go?” Mom weakly asks.

Mabel looks to Dipper for strength. “We don’t know,” she whimpers. “Not yet.”

A long pause. Then Dad quietly speaks up. “There’s only so much we could do to help you out. How will you support yourselves?”

“We don’t know that yet, either,” replies Dipper, shifting uncomfortably. “but I’ll need to get a job. Maybe two. And as soon as possible.” He scratches the back of his head for a long moment as he stares at the floor. “I’ll probably have to drop out of college. At least for a while.”

“Oh my god,” moans Mom into her palms, as she collapses into her chair.

“Jesus,” mumbles Dad under his breath. Mabel doesn’t think she’s seen her father ever look so sad. Then she looks back to Dipper, an identical expression of sorrow on his face as well.

She rushes to her brother, wanting to be supportive, _needing_ his support in return. They embrace as a tear threatens to begin leaking once again down her cheeks.

She has Dipper, but right now she needs Cassie as well! She needs to feel the warmth of _both_ of them, her lover and her child, right now! She quickly drags Dipper to Cassie’s room and picks up the sleeping girl, snuggling her without waking her. Dipper pulls them both in securely.

Their parents watch from the doorway, trying to comprehend the bond of love that their children share.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dad asks, his voice as soft as Mabel can ever remember.

* * *

 

_Mabel didn’t want to be discouraged, but the ominous lecture from her parents felt very heavy. The baby was still busily nursing, but Mabel was no longer hungry. Dipper looked pretty down, too._

_Mom saw they state they were in and came around the table, bending over to hug her teenage children. “I’m so sorry for you two!” she lamented. “This is so hard, I know.”_

_Dad stepped forward as well. “But we’re all going to get through this,” he said, putting his palm on Dipper’s shoulder and gripping reassuringly. Dipper and Mabel both looked up at their father. His demeanor was authoritative, but encouraging. “And you know why?” He smiled warmly. “Because we’re a family!”_

* * *

Dipper looks up at his parents, protective arms around the two most important people in the world to him. “We _have_ to do this,” he replies, his voice firm yet barely audible..

Mabel raises her face and Dipper lowers his, their foreheads resting together. They gaze at each other with pure commitment and devotion.

“We’re a family,” Dipper whispers.

 


End file.
